


Saving You

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: An actual death, But then not so frozen anymore, Hopeful Ending, I gave Barbara powers, M/M, Near Death Experience, Oswald loves to talk to an unconscious Ed, frozen ed, trust me it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Ed busts out of the ice in time to save Oswald's life





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> For @lilmisscopy on twitter. I hope you like.

Another night at the Iceberg Lounge was a success. A lot of money was made, people had a good time and the mess tonight wasn't as bad as other nights but the cleaning staff still had work to do when they arrive for their shifts. Ivy, Bridget and Victor went back home to the mansion after the last person left while Oswald stayed behind for his nightly routine of talking to his frozen friend.

"Well, Ed it's been another good night for me and once again I have you to thank. Everyone wants to see the beautiful sculpture I have placed in the middle of the lounge and you don't disappoint. The amount of flashes I've been seeing the past weeks, you must be loving the attention! It's all you ever wanted."

Oswald chuckled, remembering how badly Edward wanted him to call him "The Riddler." What an awful name.

After a brief moment, Oswald's face grew serious and approached the frozen being and placed his hand against it.

"I wish it wasn't like this. I would rather you be by my side instead of here and having everyone look at you. I wanted to be the only one to give you that kind of attention but alas we both didn't get what we wanted in the end."

Oswald sighed.

"I say this every night but a day doesn't go by where I want to thaw you out but...I rather have you frozen than to see you hate me. I miss us. I miss you. Maybe one day we'll be able to have an actual conversation again."

"Aw, how sweet."

Oswald jumped, startled, and turned towards the new voice of the room.

Standing at the entrance of the club was Barbara Kean. She looked different. Her blonde hair was now a very white color and she looked very pale.

"That was so touching. Really."

Oswald quickly composed himself. "Barbara, what a nice surprise. Sources told me you were dead. Electrocuted. Looks like they were wrong."

Barbara laughed. "Did you really think I was going to get rid of that easily, Ozzie? Oh no. I'm not finished here yet. I have a city to run."

"You? Run Gotham? Don't make me laugh. You don't even the make the cut. Carmine Falcone and Fish Mooney are offended that someone with the likes of you are trying to do what they did."

Barbara started walking towards Oswald, the lights in the lounge flickering at every step she took. Odd.

"Oh baby. I know what this city runs on and that's on fear."

Barbara's hands started to spark, electricity forming. Oswald's eyes widened. This was unexpected.

"When I'm done with you, all I have to do is show people this new power of mine and they'll be on their knees begging me to spare them. Barbara Queen I'll be once again."

Oswald's gaze darted towards the counter of the bar where he keeps a gun hidden underneath it. As Barbara unleashed a bolt of electricity towards him, Oswald jumped out of the way just in time and crawled quickly, ignoring the pain in his leg for the time being, behind the counter where he got the weapon he needed.

"Hiding from me, Ozzie? That's not very mobster of you." Barbara said as she threw another bolt towards Oswald's direction.

The electricity hit the bottles of drinks that were above Oswald and shattered glass and liquid were spilled everywhere.

"Shit," Oswald hissed when a few pieces of glass went in his hand and arm that was guarding his face from the blow.

Oswald heard the electricity being charged up again from Barbara's side and took the opportunity to get up and started shooting at her.

Barbara stopped charging and went to duck from the incoming bullets. That was enough of a distraction for Oswald to move from his place behind the counter to another part of the lounge.

Barbara came out from what she was staying behind and shot a weak bolt this time towards Oswald since she didn't take the time to fully charge it.

It was a weak charge but god did it still hurt. The bolt hit Oswald's side and he fell to the ground in pain, dropping the gun to clench his wound. Barbara started to approach him again with a sinister smile on her face, hands sparking.

"You're lucky that wasn't a full power blow. You would be dead right now. But don't worry, it's coming up."

Oswald reached for the gun he dropped which was pushed further away by another bolt the moment he tried to.

This was it. Oswald thought. I'm really going to die because of this bitch.

No one cared enough to see where the first bolt hit. No one heard the sound of cracking as the fight raged on. No one saw the figure that fell with a thud out of the ice and onto the floor panting. No one expected Edward Nygma to come behind Barbara and stab a piece of glass that was lying on the floor before she could unleash the killing bolt into her neck.

Barbara stood there in shock, not being able to move or speak, as the blood started to nonstop flow out. She dropped to the ground, gurgling, until no sound or movement came out of her.

Oswald watched the whole scene with his mouth hanged open, not believing his own eyes. He snapped out of the trance when Edward fell to the floor, shivering violently, and seeming to have trouble breathing.

"Oh god, Ed." Oswald anxiously and quickly went to Edward's side, ignoring the wound that was inflicted on him moments ago, and started running his hands up and down Edward's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. Just breathe. You're gonna be fine. Just breathe."

Edward looked down at Oswald's side.

"Y-Y-You're b-b-bleeding..."

"Shhh, don't worry about that. Just focus on breathing."

Oswald took out the phone he had in pocket and called for an ambulance. He would call Fries and Ivy to come help but no time should be wasted when it comes to saving Ed's life. Once he was sure the ambulance was on the way, he put his phone down and then wrapped his arms around Edward's cold body in hopes some of his warmth would seep into him until their help arrived.

Edward's whole weight was being leaned against Oswald, still shaking. He started to close his eyes, he was so tired, but reopened them when Oswald screamed at him.

"No! Don't fall asleep! Stay awake! Please. I don't know what will happen if you fall asleep now." Oswald said with a tremble in his voice.

Edward gave a weak nod as he tried his best to keep his eyes open despite the black spots he started to see.

He needed to keep his mind awake.

"D-D-Did you know emperor p-p-penguins often h-h-huddle together to keep w-w-warm in c-c-cold temperatures?"

That only made Oswald hold Edward closer and tighter.

"I had a feeling they did, Ed."

"J-j-just like you're doing r-r-ight now."

Oswald closed his eyes but not before a tear escaped down his cheek. He missed Ed so much. His voice and his random facts. Ed had to be okay. He just had to.

The ambulance arrived moments later and separated Oswald and Edward onto different gurneys, tending to them.

Once at the hospital, Edward was taken to intensive care while Oswald's wound was getting stitched up, his hand and arm getting wrapped in a bandage, and given pills for the pain. Oswald spent the next hours with his blood pressure off the charts worrying for Edward's well being. This wasn't suppose to happen. Not like this.

As soon as Oswald was given the all clear, he went to the waiting room to sit and wait for any news on Edward's condition. Ivy called to check up on Oswald when he didn't show up at the mansion at the time he usually does and immediately went to the hospital when he said he was there.

"He's going to be okay, Pengy." Ivy said as she held Oswald's hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

Oswald squeezed back, letting the "Pengy" slide just this once.

"I sure hope so, Ivy. Thank you for being here."

Ivy smiled in gratitude and seconds later a doctor approached them.

Oswald quickly stood up at the sight of the man.

"H-How is he?"

"Your friend is going to be just fine, Mr. Mayor. He was in grave danger when he arrived but we managed to stabilize him. We put him into a small coma which will only last for a few days so his body can rest and return back to normal temperature. You can see him if you would like but he won't be saying much."

Oswald's heart stopped at the word coma but kept his composure until the very end where he nodded frantically and was taken to the room Edward was being kept in.

The room was hot. Oswald sighed sadly at the many IVs connected to Edward and his fingers wrapped in bandages due to frost bite. Although the sight made Oswald's heart aches, Oswald couldn't help but give a small smile when he saw Edward's face wasn't the blue color Oswald saw when he was holding him in the lounge anymore. It was slowly gaining back its color.

Oswald closed the door to the room as he approached the hospital bed. He sat in the chair that was placed on Edward's right side and reached to hold Edward's hand. It was cold but that didn't stop him from holding it.

"Oh, Ed. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have frozen you. I regretted the moment I let Fries do it. I wanted to believe you regretted shooting me the first time but then you pulled the trigger for the second time and I couldn't let that stand. I couldn't kill you because Ed...I still love you. Even after everything. I didn't want you to leave me either so I froze you and kept you as a trophy. Saying that out loud now sounds so disgusting and I'm disgusted in myself for even deciding to do this because once again I hurt the person I said I love and you're fighting for your life."

Oswald wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"I keep replaying the scene of you killing Barbara in my head. That was so unexpected and I was shocked but more over the fact that the first thing you did once you got out of the ice was to save me. Why did you do that? You're suppose to hate me. You say you hate me. I thought Barbara killing me would have been a good karma for the things I did to you."

Oswald didn't know when he started rubbing Edward's hand in an uneven pattern as he spoke but he didn't stop.

"I need you to wake up. I know the doctors say this coma will only last a few days but I know sometimes that's not always the case so I need you to wake up when that time comes. You can't die, Ed. I won't know what to do with myself if you do. I love you so much and even if you never want to see me again after this, just knowing you're alive would be enough for me."

Oswald got up, kissed his own free hand and then transferred the kiss onto Edward's forehead by gently placing his hand on it.

"I'll visit everyday until you wake. I love you and I hope to see your eyes looking at me again real soon. Goodbye for now. "

Oswald lets go of Edward's hand and headed out the door, unaware of the change in Edward's brain activity and the slightest moment of one of his fingers on the hand Oswald just let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to write Barbara's powers even though I'm the one that gave them to her. Shame on me but I tried my best. Her powers were inspired by people on twitter speculating her to be Livewire. I think that would be sweet. But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
